


amigos rubios del Facebook

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Sherlock (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: John Watson y Danny Williams son amigos en el facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	amigos rubios del Facebook

John dice:

¿Cómo te encuentras, Daniel?

Daniel dice:

Sigo vivo, ¡aunque mi compañero quiera lo contrario!

John dice:

Estoy seguro que no desea tu muerte, pero seguro que le encantan los problemas, en eso se parece a mi compañero, ¡le gusta el peligro!

Daniel dice:

Mi compañero se cree inmortal, (yo pienso que es una maquina, o un soldado universal, que viene del futuro para hacerme la vida imposible)

John dice:

Mi compañero irritante, un sociópata carente de emociones humanas, y lo peor de todo, ¡toca el violín cuando trato de dormir!

Daniel dice:

El sueño es muy importante para ser humano, también poder salir, (salir con mujeres, cosa que haría si mi compañero no me lo impidiera).

John dice:

¿Por qué no cambiamos de compañeros, (por unos días), para saber quién está más loco, tu compañero o el mío?

Daniel dice:

Es Steve, te lo aseguro.

John dice:

Tu Steve, ¿ha guardado una cabeza en la nevera?, ¿dado latigazos con una fusta a un cadáver?

Daniel dice:

No, a él le gusta más torturar a los vivos.

John dice:

¿Cómo?

A un sospechoso lo lanzó a una jaula para tiburones, a otro lo amenazo con lanzarlo desde una azotea, y la lista crece y crece.

John dice:

No hay más remedio que quedarnos con nuestros compañeros pues…

Daniel dice:

Tenemos que impedir que nuestros compañeros se conozcan pues son capaces provocar una tercera guerra mundial, una bomba atómica.

John dice:

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero tenemos a nuestro favor que su amigo le gusta demasiado Hawaii para venir a Londres, y mi compañero le gusta demasiado el frio del Londres para ir a Hawaii.

Daniel dice:

Por nuestro bien, (y del resto de la humanidad), espero que tengas razón, y no se conozcan.

John dice:

¡hasta otro día! (ya es tarde aquí, y quiero dormir, antes que Shelock toque su infernal instrumento)

Daniel dice:

¡Hasta otro día!

 

El problema para los dos rubios, llegaron tarde a la conclusión de que los dos morenos no tenían conocerse pues Sherlock había entrado el portátil de John, y leyó todos los correos electrónicos, y mensajes del faceboock de Danny, y lo peor de todo se había puesto en contacto con Steve (cabe recordar que Sherlock es un hombre con recursos)

Ambos hombres llegaron una conclusión: ¡Que tenían que seducir a sus rubios y bajitos compañeros, (a pesar que ellos daban muestras de ser heterosexuales… heterosexuales que hablaban demasiados de sus respectivos locos compañeros morenos)

Ambos tenían todo el tiempo a su favor para seducir a sus compañeros de besarles hasta que se olvidaran de sus respectivas heterosexualidades, cayeran embriagados por las acaricias ocasionadas por ellos.


End file.
